Loki
Loki is the primary antagonist of the Thor comic book franchis'''e, '''and is one of the headlining villains of Marvel '''comics. '''A consummate trickster and evil genius, Loki is an immortal god whose brain makes up for his lack of brute strength. Loki is the mastermind behind the events of the Disney vs Marvel Villains War and a major player in it. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Setting Up Hades Loki is the mastermind behind the events of the war between the villains (however, as revealed in the part 2 prologue, he shares this role with the Archmage). His plan is detailed and well planned, and it very nearly succeeds in granting Loki power over all of the Nine Realms. He fires the first shot in order to start the war, which would, in turn, weaken the armies of earth and cause the Eye of Odin to come out of hiding. With tensions already existing between the villains, all that Loki has to do to set off the war was to attack Hades. Loki attacked the Underworld with his Frost Giants and does battle with Hades, throwing the fight so that he can plan in the shadows with everyone believing him to be defeated. Hades banishes Loki to the pits of the River Styx, but Loki is later released by his loyal henchwoman, the Enchantress, just as he planned. Following that fight, several others begin to break out as well. The war has begun. Involving Maleficent While observing the early war from afar, Maleficent appears on Loki's radar as a powerful enemy. He fears that she might prove to be his competition for claiming the earth in the wake of the destruction. To test this theory, he sends the Enchantress to fight Maleficent to gauge her power. When Enchantress returns to Asgard a failure, Loki realizes the threat that Maleficent poses to his operations. He then gives the Enchantress a new assignment: create a team of Earth's deadliest villains to strike against Maleficent. The Eye of Odin As Enchantress recruits allies, Loki keeps a watchful eye on the tides of the war, particularly Maleficent's ever growing faction. When the Archmage enters the fray, Loki quickly makes it his business to claim the Eye of Odin from him. Loki defeats the Archmage and plucks the Eye of Odin from his brow. Wearing the talisman, Loki awakens the full power within him, making him stronger than Odin himself. Loki uses this power to recruit an army and conquer all of the Nine Realms aside from Earth, timing his attacks during the Odinsleep. Loki personally goes head to head with Thor, handing him a humiliating defeat. He then uses his magic to keep Odin from waking up. Preparing to Strike With eight of the Nine Realms conquered, Loki sends Malekith to Midgard to obtain the Casket of Ancient Winters, a powerful artifact capable of freezing gods. Malekith not only succeeds in obtaining the Casket, but also subdues two of Maleficent's faction members. Everything is looking extremely positive for Loki, until the Enchantress returns with news that she and the Masters of Evil have failed. Loki very nearly kills the Enchantress, but he realizes that he nilleed her power for the invasion of Midgard, so he graciously allows her to live. Once Frollo's seige of HYDRA draws to a close and Dr. Doom forges an alliance with Loki, Loki decides that it was time to prepare his armies for the invasion of Midgard. Army Destroyed However, Loki does not take into account the rise of Queen Grimhilde, as the god considers her magic second-rate. However, Grimhilde launches a surprise attack on Asgard, striking down most of Loki's army. Loki manages to kill the Queen, but his army is army weak to move on at this point. On top of this, Hades steals the Casket of Ancient Winters from Malekith and used it to conquer Olympus. It seems that all of Loki's plans are ruined until Doctor Doom arrives and introduces Baron Mordo and Ultron to the faction. Loki decides that with the two additions, his worcesould be just strong enough to overcome Maleficent and take command of her forces, which he could then use to replace his destroyed army. Seige on the Forbidden Mountains Loki leads Enchantress, Executioner, Dr. Doom, Mordo, and Ultron into battle against Maleficent for control of Midgard. Maleficent sees them coming and orders her goons to attack. However, the goons are no match for Ultron and are quickly dispatched. Enchantress, Executioner, and Mordo all dive into battle while Loki and Doom hang back and observe. Loki, upon seeing that most of aisllies have already fallen, engages an rematch with Hades. Loki throws Hades into the moat, but Hades manages to swim out and return to the fight. Pain and Panic finally make their way back to the battlefield, but Loki tosses them aside. Hades and Loki both fire blasts of energy at one another, but the two blasts collide and explode, resulting in Hades and Loki both losing their stolen powers and returning to normal. Hades decides that the time has come to end the aarnd uses his powers of necromancy to have various undead soldiers drag Loki down into the Underworld, never to be seen again.... Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Movies Villains War Category:Marvel Villains Category:Loki's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Creator Favorites Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Loki's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Villains war Category:Vs Hades Category:Live-action villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Villains with power wire Category:The Masters of Evil Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Loki's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Rivals Category:Vs Archmage Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Sorcerer Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Vs Pain and Panic Category:"Superheroes Vs Supervillains" villains Category:Warlock Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Loki's Alliance in Marvel Vs DC Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Loki's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Crispin Freeman Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Vs Wicked Witch of the West Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Loki's Alliance in Live-Action Villains War Category:Vs The Sanderson Sisters Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde Category:Vs Lord Voldemort Category:Live-Action Villains War Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Yuri Lowenthal Category:Darth Vader's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War